neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Striker
Shadow Striker is the name of two fictional characters from the Transformers series. Transformers: Universe Forced to watch her third sister's death at the hands of nomadic invaders, Shadow Striker learned at a very early age the difference between those who held the power and those who were the power. She ran constant jobs for the criminal underworld and was particularly favored by one of the more feared gangsters who dabbled in Spark extraction technologies. The memory of her stolen childhood constantly haunts Shadow Striker as she struggles to come to terms with her past, present, and future. Has a specially outfitted engine that provides a sonic dampening cone, enabling her to employ a temporary stealth mode. In robot form, wields a titanium-reinforced shield and an acid hand blaster.Shadow Striker (Decepticon Deluxe Vehicles, Convention & Club Exclusives) Originally intended to be named "Silhouette" to sound more like her twin, Roulette, the name failed to pass a trademark search and was thus changed. After pics of the toy were leaked on eBay, Shadow Striker was the subject of considerable controversy among a handful of fans who believed that she was going to be a new incarnation of Nightracer, a previous BotCon exclusive, due to the toys sharing a somewhat similar deco in car-mode. However, at OTFCC, the organizers revealed that any similarities were purely coincidental and that Shadow Striker was not - nor ever conceived as - Nightracer. 3H Enterprises left|thumb|Roulette, Shadow Striker, Sideswipe, Trailbreaker and Sunstreaker return to Cybertron. Shadow Striker, her sister, and fellow Autobots Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Trailbreaker returned to Cybertron after a long absence. The planet's Maximals welcomed them home, but the celebration was interrupted by Unicron, who abducted all five Autobots, as well as the Maximals Silverbolt and Blackarachnia. Abduction After she and many other prisoners were freed by Optimus Primal, Roulette was turned on by Shadow Striker, who had become corrupted by the influence of Unicron. She was forced to leave her sister behind when Primal led the escapees back to Cybertron. Fun Publications In the comic story found in issue 8 of the Transformers Collectors Club magazine Robots in Disguise Optimus Prime told the story of the last battle he was in, set in the Transformers: Universe storyline. Alongside 10th Anniversary Optimus Primal they attacked the last of Unicron's forces when Unicron suddenly disappeared, and they barely escaped. Among the Autobot forces were Universe Fireflight, King Atlas, Universe Night Slash Cheetor, Universe Longhorn, Universe Prowl, Universe Repugnus, Rhinox, Universe Side Burn, Universe Silverbolt, Generation One Sideswipe, Generation One Sunstreaker, Tap-Out, Trailbreaker, Cybertron/Robots in Disguise Ultra Magnus and Universe Whirl. Among the Decepticons were Universe Blackarachnia, Nemesis Strika, Universe Obsidian, Universe Razorclaw, Reptilion and Universe Skywarp. Toys * Universe Deluxe Shadow Striker (2003) :Shadow Striker was packaged together with her Autobot sister Roulette. The two were available exclusively at BotCon 2003. Both Roulette and Shadow Striker are slight remolds of Robots in Disguise Side Burn, with a new head. :Shadow Striker's toy is 12.5 cm long, and a Dodge Viper is 445 cm long. This is a scale of about 1:36. Since she stands 13 cm tall in robot mode, her robot mode would stand 15.4 feet tall(making her slightly taller than the 15 feet tall Bumblebee. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Shadow Striker is a Decepticon that transforms into a black car.http://www.oafe.net/yo/tfm2_shad.php Toys *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Legends Shadow Striker (not released yet) :A recolor of Universe Legends Wheelie. References Category:Decepticons Category:Female Transformers